


Warriors: Falsettos

by MageWolf



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Falsettos that is..., Gay Male Character, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Multi, Musical References, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Talking Animals, This is not my first tango in the Warriors fando, ThunderClan (Warriors), Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, WindClan (Warriors), not warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: AUBrambleclaw and Squirrelflight are divorced due to Brambleclaw's controlling ways and the fact he's a closeted gay. Stormfur is their close friend and confident. Crowfeather is a flamboyant gay who is in a dysfunctional relationship with Brambleclaw. Jayfeather is the lovechild of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. And Leafpool and Sorreltail are also there. What could go wrong when we add unhealthy family drama and kitty Aids into the mix?
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Crowfeather & Feathertail & Squirrelflight & Stormfur & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Jayfeather & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Leafpool/Sorreltail (Warriors), Squirrelflight/Stormfur (Warriors)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. Story and Allegiances

_Once the clans reached the lake, cross clan friendships became hard to break apart. Cats from each clan met many cats like them, and many cats within the clans came to realize how pointless their separation was. They had gone through hardship after hardship together in the mountains, only to split apart once more and go back to their ways of bloodshed and violence. However, plenty of cats still advocated for the separation of the clans, so the four clans remained separated. Or at least, that is until Mudclaw rose to power._

_He pushed at the borders and attacked any cat who stepped into the boundaries, often leaving them to die. He banished or killed anyone who spoke against him, and soon the lake ran red with blood. He teamed up with Leopardstar and Hawkfrost, leader and deputy of RiverClan, and came to form an alliance. However, he secretly planned to destroy RiverClan once they drove ShadowClan and ThunderClan away. Meanwhile, ShadowClan and ThunderClan allied with each other, taking in banished WindClan cats and runaway RiverClan cats. After a year of tension and bloody battles, there was one final battle, where Mudclaw was crushed by a falling tree. Hawkfrost and Leopardstar and any other cats who still them were banished to the outr edges of the territory._

_However, the came a new problem: the cats did not want to separate. They had been living and fighting together for so long that deep friendships and even romances a=had began to blossom. Besides, RiverClan and WindClan were without leaders, and after much debate, LakeClan was formed. They made their new camp on the island. Many moons have passed since then, and while tensions between cats originally of different clans have settled, a certain family is having quite a bit of trouble..._

* * *

**LakeClan:**

**Leaders:** Firestar

Blackstar

 **Deputies:** Onewhisker

Russetfur

 **Medicine cats:** Cinderpelt

Littlecloud

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Mothwing

Leafpool

Apprentice: Jaypaw

**Warriors: (Any cats capable of helping around the clan)**

**Fighters:** Heavystep

Boulderfur

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Longtail

Thornclaw

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Rowanclaw

Tawnypelt

Brambleclaw

Shadepelt

Crowfeather

Swallowtail

 **Artisans (Cats who hunt and gather items):** Tornear

Mistyfoot

Ratscar

Nightcloud

Whitetail

Graystripe

Beechfur

Owlwhisker

Rainwhisker

Brackenfur

Brightheart

Stormfur

 **Scouts (Cats who patrol the borders):** Tallpoppy

Oakfur

Reedwhisker

Squirrelflight

Smokefoot

Ivytail

Sorreltail

Cottonwing

Birchfall

Applefur

Toadfoot

 **Apprentices:** Berrypaw- Trained by Tornear, Sorreltail, and Rainwhisker

Hazelpaw- Trained by Longtail, Whitetail, and Tallpoppy

Honeypaw- Trained by Russetfur, Cottonwing, and Owlwhisker

Poppypaw- Trained by Ivytail, Mistyfoot, and Thornclaw

Jaypaw- Trained by Leafpool

Breezepaw- Trained by Crowfeather, Brightheart, and Sootfur

Heatherpaw- Trained by Whitetail, Sorreltail, and Shadpelt

Dawnpaw- Trained by Reedwhisker, Applefur, and Tawnypelt

Snakepaw- Trained by Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, and Rainwhisker

 **Queens:** Daisy

Millie

Snowbird

Dawnflower

 **Caretakers:** Goldenflower

Mosspelt

 **Kits:** Rosekit- Daughter of Daisy and Rainwhisker

Bumblekit- Son of Millie and Gaystripe

Blossomkit- Duaghter of Millie and Gaystripe

Brairkit- Daughter of Millie and Gaystripe

Dewykit- Daughter of Dawnflower and Reedwhisker

Evekit- Daughter of Dawnflower and Reedwhisker

Patchkit- Son of Snowbird and Smokefoot

Darkkit- Son of Snowbird and Smokefoot

 **Elders:** Runningnose

Mousefur

Purdy

Morningflower


	2. Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Funny, Funny, Funny, Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squilf is done with everyone's shit. Bramble and Crow aren't on the same page. And Stormfur just wants everyone to get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick lore notes for this:
> 
> \- Territories are much larger in this, and the gathering island is also much bigger, big enough to house nearly 100 cats at least  
> \- The mollies are expected to have kits by the older generations, although it's becoming less common these days for every molly to have kits at some point  
> \- In LakeClan, cat divorces need permission from a leader to happen. Usually the leader will talk to both parties about why they're getting a divorce and then debate whether or not the cats will get divorced with the deputies, medicine cats, and the elders  
> \- In this, Firestar can read and understand twolegs and teaches this to the clan. Yes, they read books and listen to music in this. Why? Because I can  
> \- The cats do not refer to their partners as mates in this. They refer to them as humans do

It was a beautiful day outside. The land of LakeClan was in the full swing, flowers blooming, shrubbery and trees growing green, and the air just warm enough, but not so warm that it would become uncomfortable. Birds tweeted and chirped as the sun rose higher, the sky an eggshell blue with barely any clouds blotting it.

Squirrelflight breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air as she walked through the river sector of LakeClan territory, or what was used to be RiverClan's territory. She sighed happily. Spring was coming. This fact pleased her, as the prey would be coming in droves. Soon enough, there would once more be prey for everyone. Good thing she joined a hunting patrol, since the kits had woken up hungry.

For the first time in a while, a faint smile crossed Squirrelflight's lips. Finally, peace and quiet-

"Oh grow up, you sack of mouse bile!"

"Brambleclaw, you're acting like a screaming kit! I only ate part of your rabbit!"

"It was mine anyways! Why did you even need to eat my prey?! It's fucking spring!"

"Brambly, the rest of the prey pile had three stale mice and a chaffinch! You do realize I hate birds, right?"

Squirrelflight's smile slid off of her face at the sound of her ex-husband and his boyfriend's bickering. Her face quickly grew tired as she listened, already fed up with this shit. Fucking hell, couldn't they have one patrol without the two fighting and nearly killing each other?! Last time, she and Tawnypelt had to pull the two apart from killing each other. Or mounting. Honestly, she had no clue which they would have done. They seemed to fight, never apologize, fuck, and rinse and repeat. Most of the time, there was enough sexual tension to choke a cow between the two.

Three years had passed since LakeClan's founding. And while tensions between cats from other clans had settled slightly since, Squirrelflight's family had been a mess. Perhaps she shouldn't have accepted when Brambleclaw proposed to her that warm summer night. They quickly got married, the occasion happy and the clan excited. Soon after, they had a wonderful, albeit snarky son named Jaykit- no, Jaypaw now. She would have rejected him if she knew the secret he kept from her-from everyone-since he was an apprentice.

Brambleclaw was a closet gay. She had no clue until he started telling her Leafpool diagnosed him with the flu. Then whitecough. Then he started lying that he cut his dick on a thorn by accident. Then a sore on his dick as well. Squirrelflight started getting suspicious, so she asked Leafpool about these sudden illnesses and injuries. Leafpool had been bewildered by these questions and replied that no, Brambeclaw had only been in for a thorn in his paw for the past two moons!

Squirrelflight was furious. She had stomped off to confront the lying tom, only to find him straddling Crowfeather in the warrior's den!

Look, she didn't understand why the older cats seemed so judgmental of two toms in love, but he lied to and cheated on her!

She screamed, he apologized profusely, leaping off of the skinny black tom, but the damage was already done. Shocked and angry and hurt, she yelled at him, practically drawing all the attention to the scene. Right in that moment, Squirrelflight demanded a divorce, much to Brambleclaw's shock. He yelled that they have to stay together, reasoning that he wanted to tight-knit family, that he could love her just as much as he loved Crowfeather, but Squirrelflight clearly wasn't listening and pointedly stomped away from the two lovers.

They slept on opposites of the den that night, with Brambleclaw- stupid, lying Brambleclaw- Nuzzling Crowfeather and sharing tongues with him.

Over the course of the next moon, they had consulted Blackstar over their divorce. He sided with Squirrelflight quickly, reasoning that Brambleclaw clearly lied to and wasn't faithful to her. And so, their divorce was finalized by the clan and were no longer viewed as an item.

A whole ten months had passed since. Brambeclaw was still with Crowfeather somehow, and she had to deal with Brambeclaw's rude remarks and general assholery towards her while they joint-raised Jaypaw. He was still his father, after all, and she didn't think she could handle raising a kit by herself. And here they were now, on a patrol and Squirrelflight wanting to stick her head in the dirt rather than listened to Brambleclaw and Crowfeather argue more.

"Hey, guys, let's stop fighting. We'll scare off the prey if we do!" Stormfur suddenly interrupted the two, ever the peacekeeper. He wedged himself between the two fighting toms, a nervous, wide smile on his face. Crowfeather huffed and, with one last eyeroll at his tabby lover's scowl, faced the fluffy mountain of a tom.

"Shouldn't you be hunting then, O wise one?" He snarked. Stomfur chuckled awkwardly Brambleclaw growled lowly, lowering his head threatening.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's helped me deal with your scrawny ass for eleven months!" He snapped.

"Ten months, actually." The black tom muttered. The dark brown tabby spat furiously and stepped closer to his boyfriend. Squirrelflight groaned. Oh no, here they go. It's almost be entertaining how much they argue if she didn't want to smash her head against a tree trunk.

Crowfeather, realizing he struck a nerve, smirked, probably readying himself for the ensuing bickering.

"Eleven months."

"Ten."

"Guys, we need to quiet down!"

"Eleven!"

"Ten."

"Please, you're scaring off the prey!"

"Eleven!"

The ginger molly had enough at that point. With a snarl, she whirled around and nearly roared with the fury of a lion, "Would you three shut up?! In case you haven't noticed, we're on a hunting patrol and the prey probably ran off by now!"

At those words, at three toms whipped their heads around to face her, wide-eyed and shocked at her outburst. Stormfur murmured something that the ginger molly didn’t catch before hurrying to catch up to her. He smiled apologetically, casting a glance at the now silent pair of toms.

  
“I-I’m sorry about those two, Squirrelflight.” Stormfur said meekly, “It’s just... I want them to get along, but all they seem to do is fight!”

Squirrelflight snorted in disdain and added, “And fuck. Don’t forget that.”

Stormfur’s ears grew hot as he nodded, padding alongside the outspoken molly. He laughed awkwardly and replied, “How could I? I-I mean, I caught them doing it in the den last night! And... they were going hard! Like pounding each other’s-”

Squirrelflight grimaced and said playfully gagged, “Yeesh, I don’t need all the details!”

“R-right! I mean... right...”. Stormfur sighed, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. Real smooth, big guy, real smooth. So much for being a good friend to Squirrelflight. That’s all he was to her, a friend. He just had to accept that.

Stormfur may have feeling for the molly, but he knew she wasn’t ready for that yet. She had just gone through a whole divorce with Brambleclaw, why should she? For now, Stormfur was content with being her friend, offering support when he could and helping her and Bramblclaw get along.

Whether this arrangement would be forever or just temporary was an idea Stormfur liked to play with in his mind, but he didn’t want to disrupt the amicable trust between the two by proposing. Perhaps he’d be her friend forever, perhaps they’d grow old together as mates. He didn’t mind either of those futures, although he secretly preferred the latter.

Suddenly, however, Squirrelflight crouched, flicking her tail to signal for the toms to get down. They obeyed her as she started to padded forward, slowly and delicately. The scent of mouse filled the air, and thankfully they were downwind. Stormfur noted how expertly she stalked, how her eyes were focused and determined, how her hips swayed so gracefully, exposing her-

_‘Stop it, you know she’s not looking for romance!’_ Stomfur quickly reminded himself, wincing. Damn it, did he have to think of that while she was in such an unusual situation? When she had a kit herself?!

Suddenly, Squirrelflight leaped forward, diving into a swath of reeds and breaking Stormfur from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see Squirrelflight triumphantly hold the fattest mouse Stormfur had seen all season in her mouth.

Stormfur gasped and complimented, “StarClan, that’s huge! I don’t think I could catch something like that if I tried!”

  
“Nice catch.” Brambleclaw commented politely, “If we get some more of those, the prey pile will be full in no time.”

Even Crowfeather was silent this time.

Squirrelflight set the prey down and buried it beneath the reeds before puffing her chest out and saying with pride in her voice, “Thanks! I swear that thing weighed at least as much as a rabbit!”

Stormfur smiled. For once, these three were getting along! Maybe they would start getting along better from now on-

“Eh, rabbits are usually fatter than that. They’re also less flaky.” Crowfeather yawned in disdain. Brambleclaw whirled to face Crowfeather, eyes ablaze with anger.

“You wanna say that again, bastard?!”

Stomfur’s smile dropped. Oh no, here they go again.


	3. A Tight-Knit Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaypaw wishes Brambleclaw didn't insist on having family dinners with him, his mother, and Crowfeather. Meanwhile, the adults argue like clockwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Now we get to explore some family dynamics from our teeny-tiny band! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments!

"And what herb is this, Jaypaw?"

The sounds of plant sliding against stone reached Jaypaw's sharp ears and he leaned down to get a whiff of the plant. Jaypaw huffed as almost sweet, weedy smell entered his nose. Only one plant he knew of smelled like that. Turning to Leafpool, he stated in a monotone voice, "It's horsetail, isn't it?"

He could hear his aunt's slight chuckle of amusement. She replied, "Very good, Jaypaw, you are dismissed for the day."

Jaypaw breathed a sigh of relief. Finally out of the stupid medicine den! It alway felt so stuffy and hot in there, the plant scent strong enough to choke a horse! He swiveled his ears to take in the sounds as he made his way out of the burrow. He could hear the ever-constant chatter of a hundred voices, mingled and undisguisable. Well, except for a few.

"Mmm, Brambly... wanna go to our nest?" He heard his father's boyfriend, Crowfeather, purr seductively.

"Not now, you horny fuck, we have to eat." Brambleclaw replied gruffly, the sound of him swatting the tom's ears reaching Jaypaw. Crowfeather huffed loudly.

"Pft. Killjoy."

"Shut up."

"Make me, asshole!"

"Are we seriously fighting here?"

"C'mon, you know you these dinners are boring as shit!"

"... What was that?!"

Jaypaw sighed as he recognized the tell-tale sound of their bickering. He didn't understand why his dad insisted on eating together, even though his wife and kit hated his guts and his boyfriend clearly thought they were boring. He understood even less as to why he and Crowfeather always argued. Weren't they in love?

Brambleclaw had once told Jaypaw that love was the most beautiful thing in the world. He went on and on about how he'll find a soulmate one day that will just click with him.

Well, if love was anything like Crowfeather and Brambleclaw's relationship, he didn't want any part of it.

Using his nose, he followed his family's scent and sat down beside his mother, Squirrelflight. She sighed loudly as her ex-husband and his boyfriend's arguing continued the sound of mouse bone crunching between her teeth reaching his ears. Oh- it must be mice tonight. Jaypaw felt around and found a small, thinly furred body next to him. Licking his chops, he hooked the mouse in his claws and dragged it towards him. His incisor teeth cut the skin delicately before he dug into the savory meat inside.

"Jay, honey, how was training today?" Squirrelflight asked, draping her tail along his shoulder. Jaypaw paused in his rapid devouring of his meal, thinking over the day. He snorted in disdain, recalling how boring it was.

"Fine." He grunted. Squirrelflight hummed thoughtfully, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"Are you sure?" She inquired.

"Yes. I'm sure." Jaypaw replied sharply between a mouthful of mouse meat. He heard his mother sigh in exasperation. She must have turned her head to look at Crofeather and Brambleclaw, because a low growl suddenly emitted from her, probably because they were only getting louder and louder in their bickering.

"I don't know what you two are arguing over this time, but you better shut up before you draw all the attention over to us." She suddenly yelled, probably catching the two toms off guard.

There was a pause of silence and awkward shuffling, before the two toms muttered apologies and dug into their meals. Squirrelflight seemed satisfied by this, as she went back to eating.

There was a long pause between conversation. For a while, there was almost amicable peace between the cats. Jaypaw knew this wouldn't last; it never did. But he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Soon enough, the mice were gone, judging by the sound of the adult cats lapping any remaining meat off of the bones. Crowfeather must have said something to Brambleclaw, as his next words were, "Sure. Sounds fine to me."

Squirrelflight asked rather crossly right after those words were spoken, "Brambleclaw, did you forget that you were supposed to help Jaypaw gather herbs in the twolegplace this evening?"

Jaypaw hid his face in his paws, groaning in embarrassment. He could get the herbs himself! "Mother!" He cried, feeling his face grow flushed as Brambleclaw snorted.

"Take him yourself, Squirrel." He grunted, "I'm going on a walk with Crowfeather this evening."

"But-" His mother attempted to protest, but was cut off with a scoff.

"If the little bugger won't even look me in the eye, then why should I have to watch him?" He snapped, the sound of his getting to his paws reaching Jaypaw. He sighed sadly, thinking over him and his father's past interactions. Was he really that bad of a son? Brambleclaw could hardly stand to be around Jaypaw, but was that really Jaypaw's fault? Especially when what he did to his mother left such a bitter taste in his mouth.

Squirrelflight growled lowly at such dismissive words. She quickly stood up and padded over to where the two lovebirds must have been. Judging by the loud yowl that came from his father afterwards, she must have stepped on his tail. Jaypaw rose to his paws and buried the leftover bones from the family meal, listening to the warriors' conversations.

"You _promised_ him, Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight snarled, "You promised you would take him to the twolegplace, and you _lied. Again!_ "

Brambleclaw didn't seem to cower from the molly's scolding, instead letting out a hiss himself and snapping back, "He can go with you for all I care! I promised Crowfeather that we'd take a walk down by the lake!"

"Oh, so _Crowfeather_ is more important than your own son?!" The molly shouted, scandal in her voice. Jaypaw felt his ears heat up as they both argued. He wondered if the other apprentices were looking at him in amusement, finding it oh so hilarious that blind Jaypaw has such a messy family.

He suddenly felt a skinny tom brush by him, helping him pick up the bones.

"Sorry about those two, kid." Crowfeather snorted, "I dunno what their deal is."

"Me neither." Jaypaw grunted, ears flattened and tail lashing in irritation. "They're just- I just wish they wouldn't fight so much! Don't they know everyone's making fun of me! I just wish I had a normal family!"

He felt a rough tongue lick him behind the ears, a faint chuckle coming from Crowfeather's mouth. "Me too, kid, me too." He said simply. Jaypaw then felt a paw pull him close to the tom's deep chest, and Crowfeather whispered, "And just between you and me, next time they make fun of you, bring up their embarrassing moments with their parents. I heard Berrypaw only likes his mom to groom his fur."

Jaypaw couldn't help but snicker at such a thought of the oldest apprentice, a lofty, reckless tom whining to his mom, Daisy, about his fur. "Thanks Corwfeather!" He giggled, "Y'know, somedays I wish you were my dad!"

Before he could respond, however, the sound of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's arguing intensified, causing them both to wince. Corwfeather stood, making Jaypaw stumble off of him. Jaypaw righted himself just as Crowfeather said, "...A-alright, let's stop those two before they kill each other."

Jaypaw didn't know why Crowfeather stuttered, but quickly forgot it as he caught up with the ex-WindClan tom.


	5. Author's Note

Hey... been a while hasn't it?

So basically I lost motivation for this and until Christmas eve, when I decided to continue planning out chapters and try to get one written. However, the next morning I received a guest review that crushed my motivation. Basically, the guest said that I ruined Crowfeather and Brambleclaw, that the representation isn't matching their original characters and that the LGBTQ community is so desperate for representation that they'll make AU where the characters are gay and "ruin them"

It's just... I wanted to make a fun crossover, but then once I actually get into the groove once more, this guy says that and makes me doubt if my story's actually any good. Is it dumb?

Please comment below, I want to know


End file.
